Bridget Wilson
Biography Bridget was the daughter of Roderick Wilson and the two ran Roderick's food truck, Red Bite & Chew, together. As revealed by Bridget, her father was a gruff man who had made enemies among their rival food truck businesses and that he'd also disapproved of her ex-boyfriend and forbad them from being together ("Beef"). When Roderick was found dead in his food truck after the interior was set on fire, Bridget (who was away getting supplies) was horrified by her father's death and shocked that none of their neighboring competitors stayed to help. As Gloria questioned Bridget and comforted her regarding her father's death, Bridget stated that her father was her only living family left and that whoever killed him had to pay ("Beef"). Eventually, detectives Gloria Sheppard and Michelle Dulcett discovered that Tyler McManus (one of Roderick's rival competitors) had been Bridget's past boyfriend, and that he had killed Roderick during an argument where he tried to convince Roderick to let him be with Bridget. Bridget realized that Tyler had to have killed Roderick after seeing that he wasn't there to help during the fire and, as Gloria began to piece everything together, Bridget went to Tyler's hospital room to visit him after he was attacked and burned by Joey Hotlinks, a thug who was attempting to unionize the food trucks ("Beef"). During the confrontation, Tyler confessed to killing Roderick and tearfully stated that he hadn't intended to do so and that he loved Bridget and never wanted to hurt her. Bridget responded by telling Tyler she loved him as well before turning heel and smothering him to death with a pillow, with a pained expression crossing her face as Tyler struggled for his life. Afterwards, Bridget sat down and waited for Gloria and Michelle to arrive, at which point she freely confessed to killing Tyler, revealing that while she loved him, she felt she had to kill him for what he did to her father. Bridget then stood and calmly allowed Michelle to handcuff and arrest her ("Beef"). Character's evolution "Beef" (2011) ??? Detectives Gloria Sheppard and Michelle Dulcett finds Bridget sitting on chair near Tyler's dead body. Remorseful Bridget admits that she killed him, Sheppard tells her not to say anything, adding that she have the right to an attorney. Bridget responds it doesn't matter: She had to do it. Dulcett asks why didn't she tell them if she knew that Tyler killed her father. Sheppard asks: "Because jail wasn't enough, was it?" Tearfull Bridget tells that Tyler killed her dad: He had to pay for that. Sheppard says: "Yes, but you loved him." then asks: "Did you do this because you thought your dad wanted you to do it?", Bridget responds she wanted to. Sheppard asks: "So yesterday when you were surprised that no one stay to help your dad, you were surprised because you expected Tyler to stay." Bridget responds: "My dad was awful to him, but Tyler would have stayed for me. And the only way he wouldn't was if he was the one who killed him." Then tearful Bridget asks herself: "Why did he do it? Because of what he did, I had to kill him. I had two people that I love... And now I've got no one." Then Bridget stands and asks with shaking voice: "So, what now? You handcuff me?" Dulcett tells her: "Turn around, please. Claps your hands behind your back." As Bridget does so, Dulcett handcuffs and informs her: "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law." as she leads her away, she continues: " You have a right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the courts. Do you understand your rights as I have read them?" Committed Murders * Tyler McManus - Suffocated with pillow Notes * Amelia Rose Blaire, Bridget's portrayer, will play another villainess, Piper Shaw on MTV's Scream. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-12h10m38s085.png Category:Characters Category:One shot characters